The Hardest Thing
by Aurial Lyte
Summary: After being apart for three months, Duo reunites with Heero, with the idea that they would return home together. But things don't go as planned. A decision is made without his knowledge or consent, and his perfect world comes crashing down. Having hit rock bottom, it's going to take something (or someone) drastic to put the pieces back together, and rekindle his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Spring - AC 201**

No sooner had 4:00 rolled around than I logged off my computer and neatly stacked the papers and files scattered around my desk. I finished everything that I set out to do today; from this time on, I was on vacation.

I had been anticipating this day since I received the shuttle ticket and invitation in the mail a couple weeks ago. By this time tomorrow, I would be on the L1 capital, and hopefully in the arms of the one who has occupied most of my thoughts for the past three months, other than work of course. God, I've missed him so much. Dammit, Heero, what have you done to me? I've never been this head-over-heels for someone before, and here you come, with your apathetic, stoic, hardass self, and a few moments in your presence is all it takes for me to melt like butter. What an unreal, yet really good, feeling.

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in letting him go; but now as I take one last glance at my desk, making sure everything is neat and in its place, I can't help but smile and say yes. There was no legitimate reason to keep him away from his duties. Don't get me wrong - I wasn't thrilled with the fact that he would be working directly with Relena, who has shown on numerous occasions (some in front of me) that her feelings for him were anything but platonic. Still, it was an assignment that Lady Une gave him, and (surprise surprise) Relena requested him by name. Heck, even Noin came up to convince him to return with her to Earth. Who was I to keep him from going? I'm not the jealous type. I trust Heero wholeheartedly, so the thought that maybe, just maybe, he would leave me to be with Relena never crossed my mind. I'm not afraid of that in the least. I know how Heero feels about me, so it's fine when he has to leave for a while because I know that he will come back to me someday. It's just...well...this is the longest he has ever been away. Mostly it's a week, two at most, but three months!? She really needed him around for three whole months? Seriously?

When Lady Une initially presented the assignment to him, it was two weeks before Christmas - he outright refused. His reason? Hehe, because he wanted to spend the holidays with me. Heero knows how important Christmas is to me. Ok, so I'm not a devout Catholic; I'm not really practicing it either. But I do still honor its observances, and Christmas is one I cherish most. Heero is very much aware of this, so of course he wouldn't leave me to celebrate by myself.

So anyway, after the direct approach didn't work, Lady Une asked our mutual friend and "pseudo-leader" (only because he's been an agent longer), Wufei, to somehow "sweet talk" Heero into taking the assignment...well I'm sure she didn't use the phrase "sweet talk," but I think my point is clear. She probably figured that since Heero and Wufei both shared the same views on duty and honor, he could convince my boyfriend to "forget about frivolous and unimportant things and do what you know in your heart is right. She asked for you personally; don't you think you're obligated to help her?" Yep, word for word. I know this because I happened to walk into the break room just as Wufei said it to him. Heero's response? "No." I wanted to kiss him then, but didn't. Heero's not big on public displays of affection, although I'm pretty sure that everyone in the office knew that he and I were very much together. So yeah, Wufei's attempt was a total failure. But Lady Une wasn't giving up that easily (if she did, I probably would've questioned her resolve. She was the head of the ESUN Preventer Force after all).

Round three started when Noin flew in from Sanc for an impromptu visit. It had been a year since she resigned her position at Preventer to work PR for Relena. I remember when she first arrived at the office. She was decked out in a navy pinstripe skirt with matching jacket, and your standard black "bitch pumps." Underneath the jacket she wore a pale blue blouse, and wrapped around her neck was this god-awful flowery concoction that I assumed was meant to be a scarf. Well, minus that poor excuse of fabric, she looked sharp...and very serious. She barely exchanged greetings before disappearing into Lady Une's office. It was clear that she meant business - and it just so happened that that business involved Heero. Fifteen minutes before our shift was over, Lady Une called Heero into her office. Talk about perfect timing, huh? I offered to wait for him, but he insisted that I go home if it was going to take longer than a few minutes. I waited until thirty minutes after quitting time, and there were still no signs of anyone getting out anytime soon. I really hated leaving him there, but somebody had to get dinner ready, so reluctantly I grabbed my stuff and left, just as he asked.

It was close to 7:00pm when Heero finally made it home. He was agitated, I could tell by the way he barely managed to stop himself from slamming the door and tossed his jacket on the couch (usually he hung it up in the coat closet). I knew better than to ask him outright; when Heero was ready, he would tell me. There was no need for me to pry it out of him. So instead, I got our dinner plates together so we could sit down in front of the TV and flip through channels for the next half hour. We didn't own a table (and still don't). Just didn't seem necessary for either of us.

For the most part dinner was eaten in silence, until finally...

"Noin asked me to return to Sanc with her," he muttered, barely taking his eyes off his plate to glance at me.

I continued chewing as I let out an audible "oh." It was plain, with no hint of concern or worry.

"I told her no."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. Of course he'd say no, I knew that, and by then they should've known that too! Heero didn't say anymore after that; he didn't go into the details of the conversation, and I didn't ask. As far as I was concerned, it didn't matter. Round three was over. The victor: Heero (of course). I'm not ashamed to say that I did a little happy dance in the shower that night.

Little did I know that their plans for round four involved what they hoped Heero could not refuse: a request from the person closest to him...namely me.

**Winter - AC 200**

It was Christmas Eve; we were only planning to work a half-day. The office was practically barren - I think I only counted 7 people being there, including myself, Heero, Wufei, and Lady Une. Oh and Noin was still around too. Heero was "conveniently" away on break when Lady Une approached me and asked if we could talk privately in her office. I knew instantly that it was going to be about Heero, and my initial reaction was to quickly excuse myself to take a leak...even though I had already relieved myself a few minutes before. But as soon as I saw Noin appear from around the side, I relented and followed them to that dreaded four-walled prison Lady Une called an office. As soon as I stepped in, Noin shut the door and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of Lady Une's desk. I naturally sat in the other, although I think I would've preferred to stand - easier to bolt that way.

"Duo, we have a bit of problem that we're hoping you can help us with," Lady Une began, clasping her hands and settling them on her desk.

"Is it about Heero not taking Relena's job?"

"It's more than just a job, Duo," Noin responded with a little hint of curtness. Geez, when did a pole get stuck up her ass? "At the beginning of next year, Relena has arranged to visit each Colony region and meet with their delegates. This is a huge campaign and has attracted a lot of media attention."

Lady Une nodded in agreement. "Although relations between the Earth and Colonies have improved dramatically since the Eve Wars, there's still work that needs to be done. The scars of past persecution and maltreatment are all too apparent on the citizens of the Colonies; and Earth's prejudice belief that the Colonies are inferior is still strong enough to cripple the fragile peace forged between them."

"Yes," Noin interjected. "This is why as Vice Foreign Minister, Relena has to serve as a sort of bridge between the Earth and Colonies, ensuring that their hard work of building a mutual understanding and trust is not easily broken."

"Ok..." I finally managed to say, trying to sound as if I cared (I really didn't). "So...what does Heero have to do with all this?"

The two women exchanged looks before Lady Une spoke. "Well, for starters, Heero is a colonist."

"Yeah, so am I."

"True," Noin said, "but Relena personally requested that Heero join her on this campaign as a...way to show that the Earth and Colonies can get along. If they see the two of them together, standing side-by-side for the same goals, then it will strengthen Relena's message for mutual understanding."

Why did I get the feeling that this was nothing more than a publicity stunt? "So...Heero has to do it...no one else?" I looked from Lady Une to Noin as they both eyed each other.

"Well...Heero is Relena's friend," Lady Une said.

"And they were close during the Eve Wars," Noin said, nodding. I frowned at that comment. Yeah, they were close alright...a little too close if you asked me.

I think Lady Une noticed my immediate disapproval of Noin's last comment and quickly interjected. "What we're really trying to say is this, Duo. Relena needs Heero to work with her on this. It would be more than just appearances of course. He would also serve as her Chief Security Advisor. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that the Colonies is not the safest place for Relena to be. There are still those few locations that harbor anti-Earth radicals."

I nodded. "L2 is flooded with them."

"Yes, and Relena is scheduled to visit that region. She needs the best to be with her to ensure her safety, and protect her should she run into any hostile situations."

"And you want Heero to do this...?"

"Relena wants Heero to do this," Noin stated firmly. "Believe me, Duo. I would be more than happy to take any Preventer who is willing to volunteer for this task. But Relena insisted that it had to be Heero." I bet she did.

I looked down at my hands, just then realizing that they were in the form of fists so tight that my nails were digging into the skin. Was I angry? Not really. Jealous? Hah! Not in the slightest. Annoyed? Yeah, a little. Here they were, talking to me about what sounded like their problem - theirs and Relena's. This was the issue, what they needed Heero so badly to accept? No wonder he refused. Peel back the political façade they were so trying to get me to understand, and all that was left was a pathetic attempt for a lovesick girl to have a chance with the man of her dreams...who by the way tried to kill her twice. Ok so I tried to kill him a few times, and he tried to kill me God knows how many so I guess that's not a clear indicator that he's not interested. But still, if he hadn't accepted her previous advances, why would he now? Plus, he was with me - officially! Just because we didn't flaunt our relationship in public didn't mean that it wasn't real.

"Didn't Heero already refuse to take this...assignment?" I looked up at Lady Une, not bothering to wait for a response. "Why are you talking to me about it then?"

Lady Une rubbed her hands together, and pulled them back to rest on her lap. "Yes, Heero did decline...but not because he didn't want to take the job..."

I felt my eye twitch a little. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is," Noin leaned in a little close to me as she spoke; I reactively leaned a little back, "Heero won't accept it because of you."

"...what?"

"Well everybody knows that you don't particularly like Relena. You're not very welcoming when she's around."

"I'm cordial."

"Yes...but you're not your typical you."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Well cordial is all she is going to get from me."

"And that's ok," Lady Une spoke before Noin could respond to my terse comment. "We're not asking you to change how you feel about Relena." She took a quick glance at Noin before continuing. "We're asking you...to convince Heero...to accept the assignment."

"..." I had hoped that they were joking...that at any moment, either she or Noin would pull that "just kidding" pose and we'd all have a good laugh and forget this conversation took place. When, after several seconds, that didn't happen, I just hung my head and remained silent. I figured it'd be safer than run the risk that one the many phrases forming in my head would escape, none of which were kind. I didn't like playing games like these, and worst yet, I hated being a pawn in them. What they were asking me to do was no simple matter to me. It wasn't something that I could bring up in conversation. I couldn't just walk up to Heero and say, "Hey about taking that job with Relena?" He'd know something was up, get pissed off at me for pushing him to do something he already refused, I'd get pissed at him for getting me involved in this mess, and we'd end up in the fight to rival all fights...again. Still...Noin did mention that Heero wasn't accepting because of me, not because he truly didn't want to. Did that mean if I weren't equation, Heero would've accepted without a thought? Well, I guess that would make sense...if we weren't together, it would only be natural for him to accept. So I was the obstacle...and one that Heero refused to ignore or just disregard...because...why? Maybe because I was just that important? That thought made me smile. How flattering...

"Duo?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Lady Une and Noin looking at me strangely. I shook my head. "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a minute there. So...you want me to get Heero to take the job..."

"Yes."

"...Ok..." I carefully thought about my next question before continuing. "How do I know that this isn't some scheme Relena concocted to get Heero to spend time with her?" Ok, so I didn't think enough to tactfully approach the subject, but whatever now. I needed to know because I certainly wasn't going to be responsible for pushing Heero into a trap.

Noin moved to open a briefcase leaned against her chair. After a few seconds, she pulled out a document and handed it to me. "Here is the schedule for Relena's Colony tour. Each date and time have been confirmed. As you can see, there really is no window of opportunity for Relena to...make any advances toward Heero. And even if she tried, I'm sure that Heero wouldn't acknowledge them." She smirked, "My, my, Duo. Don't you trust your boyfriend to be faithful?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I never said I didn't trust him. I don't trust her and I don't want Heero dealing with that nonsense...not anymore."

Noin chuckled softly. "Yes, of course."

"Any other questions?" Lady Une asked, trying to ease the tension slowly building in the room.

I turned my attention to her. "Yeah, a couple I guess. How long?"

"Two weeks, maybe three if they end up stretching out some of the threes to 2 days rather than 1."

"So they'll seriously be jumping from colony to colony?"

"Yes."

"And Heero just needs to act as her bodyguard...or security whatever?"

"Yes."

"And make public appearances with her." Noin chimed in. "There will be a few events that Heero will need to escort Relena to."

"Nothing major, of course." Lady Une quickly added, giving Noin a cautious gaze. "Just a couple social gatherings with politicians, influential people, that sort of thing."

"Right..." After a long stretch of silence, I let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any guarantees."

"Really!?" Noin jumped to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her. "Fantastic! Thank you so much for this Duo."

"Yeah...right. Can I go now?"

"Yes of course. Thank you, Duo," Lady Une said, smiling at me.

"Heh, don't thank me yet. I said I'd try...don't expect me to jump through hoops."

**Spring - AC 201**

Needless to say I didn't have to jump through hoops. I had no idea how to approach the topic; luckily I didn't have to. The day after Christmas (which was perfect, by the way), Heero received an email from Relena, wishing he a belated Christmas, Happy New Year, and to inquire about his decision regarding her request. She was to leave for the colonies shortly after the New Year's Day, and she wanted to know if he would be joining her. The only reason I saw the email was because he opened it while I was looking over his shoulder. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but before I could take the time to think about what I was saying to him, I blurted out, "Why don't you accept?"

I still remember the look of utter shock on his face as he whipped around to stare at me. Me, Duo Maxwell, was telling my boyfriend of officially two years (five unofficially) to go to the colonies with my rival (although I didn't consider her one) for two weeks, maybe three. He must've asked me a 100 times if I was absolutely sure. Hehe, he even checked my temperature to make sure I wasn't sick or something. But no, I was healthy physically, and mentally...to an extent. My mind was flooded with what-ifs and maybes and all those other things that emerge when presented with this type of situation. But in the end, I looked at him, gave him my genuine one-of-a-kind smile, and told him I was sure.

Yes, he was going to be with Relena. Yes, they would be seen together...often. But I trusted him, I still trust him. So yeah, I helped him pack and when the day came for him to leave, we exchanged our typical parting words, best wishes, and a sweet kiss...or maybe two or three. Then he was gone; what I thought would be a two-week separation indeed turned to three...then four...then...five until now three months have come and gone. I knew Relena had something to do with the numerous delays and extensions on her trips. From feigning illness to deliberately extending their stays from one day to three or even five. I think Heero mentioned that one time, they stayed at one the L4 colonies for seven days because Relena really liked the mineral bath oils they stocked in the hotel rooms...really?

And oh boy that's not all. Heh, few public appearances huh? Yeah, bullshit! I lost count of how many tabloids and magazines I came across with Heero and Relena's picture plastered on the front with the phrase "Relena's New Beau" or "A Match Made in Heaven" or "Finally, A Prince Charming for the Little Princess." Yeah, ok, too bad he's already TAKEN! I wanted so much to refute the claims that were being made about Heero and his fictional relationship. But he asked me not to, only because didn't want me involved. He was right of course, if they found out that I was Heero's boyfriend...oooh...can you imagine the scandal it would cause? Relena's new beau is actually a two-timing cheater...and I'll probably be portrayed as the homewrecker, which is so far from the truth. Relena's reputation would tank, and I could only imagine how that would affect her work on the campaign...and her job.

Thankfully, all of this scandal and drama was coming to an end. Relena's campaign was coming finishing. It was about time! Their final stop was the L1 capital, where it started. A gala was to be hosted in Relena's honor, to congratulate her on a job well done. All of the news outlets buzzed about it, and it was quickly broadcast that admission would be by invitation only. Colony Representatives, Top brass of the ESUN and notable politicians, high-profile businessman from around the world, celebrities of all professions - basically the best of the best. Among the invitees was Quatre. No shit, that was no surprise - he was after all the wealthiest man alive. It would be stupid not to invite him. But imagine my surprise when I received an invitation...me...lowly Preventer agent Duo Maxwell. Not even Lady Une received an invite, but I did...me. Also enclosed with the invitation was a two shuttle tickets: 1 roundtrip, and 1 straight flight. Oh and a note that simply read, "I can't wait to see you and return home with you. Heero." Man, he sure does know how to make my heart melt. The roundtrip ticket was dated for a couple weeks later with a return to be a week after that. The separate ticket said the same thing, same flight, seat next me. I was too happy.

And today was that day. I said my goodbyes at the office and wasted no time getting to my car and going home. The cab was going to pick me in the next couple hours. I needed to make sure the house was in order and everything I needed packed for my week-long vacation. Traffic wasn't as bad as usual, so I made it our apartment complex a little sooner than anticipated. I briskly walked through the lobby, past the mailboxes, and headed straight for the elevators. Luckily for me, someone was just getting off, so without skipping a beat I slipped in and pressed the number to my floor. The doors closed and after a few seconds, they opened to reveal my floor. I stepped out and made my way down to hall to Apt#2415. As soon as I opened the door...I was immediately greeted by a loud bark and two paws pressed against my chest, almost knocking me over.

"Dammit, Meri!" I exclaimed as our dog continued to welcome me home and show how excited she was to see me, jumping around with her tongue hang out as she panted. Our cream-colored lab, my present to Heero a couple years ago. I knew he had a thing for dogs, but for whatever reason we never got one. So as soon as I heard that one of our coworkers dogs had her litter, I inquired about purchasing one. She offered to reserve one for me until it became of age for adoption, which occurred right around Heero's birthday. Perfect timing, I thought. The day of Heero's birthday, I went over and purchased Meri from our coworker, of course her name wasn't Meri at the time. I don't remember what she was called before I got her, but I guess at this point, it doesn't matter.

By the time I returned home, Heero was already awake and fully dressed to go for a run...until I presented the puppy. I yelled happy birthday and placed her in his arms...and he broke down. Definitely not the reaction I was looking for, nowhere near. He just sat down on the couch and cried, holding Meri close. I quickly sat next to him and started apologizing and begging his forgiveness and how I thought he loved dogs, but quickly realized that he hated them, and on and on and on. After a few moments, Heero managed to calm down enough to tell me that he did in fact like dogs, but he was sad because she looked so much like a puppy from his past. It was only then that he told me about the incident that happened when he was 14. I had no idea prior to that...and felt really shitty that I didn't bother to ask before buying her. I offered to take her back to the coworker, but he quickly turned down that idea. He was actually happy and apologized for his odd reaction, and of course thanked me for such a nice gift. Heero was the one that named her Meri, after the puppy.

Of course nowadays I wanted to name her something meaning hyper or "in need of a Xanax." Ugh, she's just got way too much energy...but I still love her regardless. I made my way into the living room, flinging my coat across the couch as I passed. Meri followed close behind.

"Hilde!"

"Yeah, just a minute!" The response came in the direction of the guest bathroom. A few moments later a heard a flush, the sound of rushing water, then silence. Soon Hilde emerged around the corner, wearing a baggy sweater and leggings. "You're back early."

"Yeah, only a little bit. Did the cab folks call?"

"Yep, I confirmed your pickup time and they said they'd be here."

"Awesome!" I quickly made my way upstairs to finish packing. Since I'd be away, Hilde offered to stay at the apartment to dog-sit Meri. I figured it was cheaper than putting her in a kennel - Hilde was free. Plus, Meri liked Hilde so I wasn't worried in the least about her wellbeing.

I've always been known to pack at the last minute. Heero tried to break me of that habit by attempting to push me to pack the night before; but the end result was always him packing my bags for me, which was nice for while...and then he caught on and stopped. Heero is so meticulous when comes to packing. His folds are always neat, everything has its place. Me, on the other? I just start throwing shit in there, which is what I started doing. Shirts, pants, boxers, socks, shoes - as soon as I thought I needed it, it went in the suitcase. If I packed too much, that was ok; at least I'd have options...ugh that's such a girl thing to say.

"Hey," Hilde came and sat down on the bed, Meri in toe; she wasted no time hopping onto the bed and curling up on Heero's side, her favorite side. I shook my head at her before running into the master bathroom to grab my toothpaste, toothbrush, and other hygiene necessities.

Hilde watched quietly as I made my way around, making sure I grabbed everything I needed, and wanted. She smiled. "I bet, if you could, you'd pack the whole room."

I laughed. "Yeah I probably would."

"Uh huh, and Heero would flip! He'd probably say, 'Duo! I wanted to come home, not you bring home to me. Now Relena will never let me go!'"

"Oh whatever, shut up!" I threw a spare sock at her before zipping up my suitcase. "Well I think that's everything."

"...You sure?"

"Yeah..." She looked at me with a sly grin, making me frown. "What?"

"Oh I dunno...you listen it every ni-"

"Got it," I said as I pulled a small case from my back pocket. "I bring it to work every day so I can listen to it."

Hilde raised a brow. "So...you listen to it all day at work...and right before you go to bed?"

"Uh huh," I said as I knelt down to put the case in a small pocket of my carryon bag.

Hilde laughed. "That must be a special disc."

"Of course it is," I reply, looking up at her with a smile. "It was my Christmas present."

Hilde smiled back before grabbing my suitcase and pulling it off the bed. "Well come on, let's get you going."

"Ok. Come on Meri!" I patted my leg to motion her over; within seconds she was by my side as we made our way down the steps. Hilde wheeled the suitcase to the front door before setting it down. Then she turned around to give me a hug.

"Call me as soon as you get there, ok? And tell Heero I said hi."

"Ok, I will," I replied, hugging back. "And take care of Meri. Make sure she doesn't eat too much."

"No worries, we'll be good." Hilde looked down at the lab. "Right?" Meri barked in response.

I knelt down a gave Meri a nice squeeze and kiss on the top of her head. "You be good for Hilde. And I'll be back next week...with Heero, k?" Meri barked happily, making me smile. Yep such a good dog.

As I got up, I grabbed the suitcase handle as Hilde got the door for me. "Call me if anything comes up, ok?" I said as I made my way out.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Now get going before you miss your flight."

"Ok," I gave them both one last smile and wave before heading down the hall to the elevator. I could faintly hear the door close and Meri barking over and over. My heart ached - I wished I could've taken her with me. Don't get me wrong, I trusted Hilde. I knew that Meri was in good hands and that there was nothing for me to worry about. But still, it hurt knowing that I wouldn't return for a whole week.

'When I do get back, Heero will be with me, and she will be so happy,' I thought, and how quickly my smile returned. Yes, I was going see Heero and bring him home with me.

I smirked. "Mission accepted," I said as I walked into the elevator to take me down to the first floor so I could catch my cab.

* * *

My next venture ^^ Hopefully you like the start of it. All comments are welcome - thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews :) I'm really glad you're intrigued to find out what happens. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

P.S. I haven't forgotten about "Daybreak and Fireworks." It's still very much on my mind; but I'm having trouble determining where to go with it...how to bring it to a close (lol I don't think I want to). I've got way too many ideas, and I'm not really pleased with any of them. But I will continue, and as soon as the chapter is done, I will post it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Spring - AC 201**

It was midmorning by the time the shuttle docked at the spaceport of L1's capital. I managed to sleep a little during the flight, but between the talkative couple behind me and my own anxiety, I didn't feel much rested at all. If I could, I'd probably drop asleep just from leaning against the wall. Every bone in my body ached from exhaustion, and yet I continued moving with the crowd toward baggage claim. Some stopped by the food court; others made their way to restrooms. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to go to either. My only thought, one singular goal, was to grab my suitcase and meet Heero at the entrance. Clearly seeing him was all that mattered to me at the moment.

I'm not obsessed; at least I don't think I am. It's just...well...I guess you could say that I'm seriously, deeply, and irrevocably in love with the guy. He means a lot to me. The past three months have been a taste of what life would be like without him. The only thing that kept me going was the daily phone calls. If that was cut off, I can only imagine what it would be like for me...it would fucking suck! Before things got serious with him, I really didn't have anybody. Sure, I had a couple friends, a fling here and there, but nothing I'd say that came even remotely close to the relationship Heero and I have. We've had our rough patches, which is the case in any relationship, I suppose. We're nowhere near perfect, but it works. We adapt, we cope, and we work through our problems. I'm not a quitter, and Heero sure as hell isn't one either, so I know we can get through anything.

I managed to make it to baggage claim before the throng of people started flooding in. It didn't take long for me to locate my suitcase; it wasn't the only black one, but it was the only one that had a mini Deathscythe figurine attached to it. What can I say? I still miss my buddy - this is one of the few things I have to remember him by.

Now, with suitcase in hand and carryon bag still strapped around my shoulder, I navigated my way through to the front entrance. It had been a long time since I had been on a colony. I felt a tad bit light because of the gravity difference with Earth. Since their conception, the Colonies had tried to mimic everything that the Earth was: same sky, same grass, same dirt, birds, bees, squirrels, etc. Hell, even experiencing the four seasons was possible. But in the end, it's artificial, all controlled by some machine or super computer or whatever. That's the cold hard truth about the Colonies - they can never be as natural as the Earth. Still, they do have a uniqueness about them that keeps you attached. So although I haven't lived in space for a while, I still consider myself a colonist and I still call L2 my home...even if it was a hell hole to live in during that time.

The crisp cool air gently brushed against my cheek as soon as I stepped outside. The first thing I noticed was the rows of cars lined up along the curb and the people waiting alongside them. My heart beat rapidly as I quickly scanned each one, trying to find that familiar face that I've been thinking about for the past several hours...and I didn't see him. I must've checked two or three more times before my shoulder slumped and a frown quickly formed on my face. What the hell? He did know what time my flight was going to arrive right? Well, yeah of course he did - he's the one that booked it! Still...what if he slept in...or maybe he was caught in traffic? Yeah, that had to be it. I moved over to the wall to get out of the way of people rushing out to catch their rides. After setting the suitcase against the wall and dropping my carryon bag on the ground, I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket and dialed Heero's number. He usually answered pretty quickly...so imagine my surprise when after the first ring, the call went straight to voicemail. I stared at my phone for a little bit before hanging up and dialing again. Two rings this time before it went again to voicemail. Did that just happen...? I continued to just stand there trying to come up with any other reason besides the one that clear rang in my head - he just friggin igno-

"Mr. Maxwell?"

I jumped slightly before whirling around to face a middle-aged man dressed to the tee in a crisp black suit and tie, and his graying hair slicked back. He was taller than me by several inches so I had to tilt my head back a little to look at his face. "Yeah?"

"Oh good! I was worried that I had missed you." He extended his hand. "My name is Frederick Wilkinson, but please call me Fred. Mr. Yuy asked that I pick you up and take you to his suite. He also requested that I relay his sincerest apologies for not coming to greet you himself. You see, a problem came up unexpectedly and he had to tend to it straight away."

"A problem, huh?" I replied as I politely shook his hand. "Nothing serious?"

"Oh not at all...it's more-how should I put it-bothersome, if anything."

"Bothersome...right." In other words, it was probably a Relena problem, which explains why Heero didn't answer his phone when I called. She always did have a problem with me talking to him while she was nearby. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to get an earful from me. He could've just answered to tell me that he was busy, not hit the damn "ignore" button.

Fred took a quick look at his watch. "Oh, we'd best be on our way. Don't want to get stuck in afternoon traffic, now do we?" Without asking, he grabbed my bag and suitcase and started toward a black sedan parked along the curb. "Right this way please, Mr. Maxwell. The sooner we get on the road the better."

"Duo is just fine, you know," I said, following behind him. "There's no reason to be formal around me. I'm not that important."

"Oh, I think some would beg to differ," Fred said, giving me a quick wink as he put my bags in the trunk. Then he opened the door to the backseat. "Mr. Maxwell?" I raised a brow. "Ahem, I mean, Duo."

"There you go," I said with a smile before getting in. He closed the door and then circled around the front to get in the driver's seat. It was obvious the car was a luxury brand of some kind: black leather all around with cherry wood accents on the steering wheel and along the panel. I couldn't say much about the front, but the backseat was damn comfortable, and definitely better than the damn seats on the shuttle.

It took a little bit, but we eventually made our way out of the chaos that was the spaceport and were now on the highway. I had no idea where we were going, except that it was where Heero was staying...which probably meant that Relena would be there as well...damn. I let out an annoyed sigh. This was not a good start to my vacation.

"Everything alright back there?"

I looked up to see Fred looking back at me in the rearview mirror. I nodded and feigned a smile before looking out the window. L1's colonies always had some of the most impressive cityscape, so it only made sense that the capital would be just as impeccable. The buildings were all around the same metallic hues, but they contrasted well with the natural tones of the parks and grassy areas surrounding them. I could see the skyline of the downtown area and since it was getting closer, I assumed that wherever we were heading, it was there.

"How do you like the view? Spectacular, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." I sat back in my seat. "Actually, this isn't the first time I've been here. I've traveled around L1 before."

"Oh that's right; Mr. Yuy did say that you were a colonist too. Are you from L1 as well?"

"No...L2." I smirked when I noticed Fred's smile slowly melt away and the mood in the car suddenly shifted. Yep, I was expecting that reaction. L2 wasn't known for anything good, and it didn't surprise me that as soon as I mentioned it, Fred started giving me this pitiful look as if I grew up in a place that could be considered the equivalent of Hell. Oh yes, L2's reputation wasn't the best - from the plague that wiped out more than half the region's population in two years; to a government who outwardly say that they'll do everything to better the lives of its citizens, when in reality all they do benefits the wealthy and suppresses the poor - yeah L2 wasn't a place people would openly associate themselves with, except for crazies like me. As much as I hated the place, it was my home, and if I didn't live there, I wouldn't have become the person I am today; I wouldn't have been able to do things I'm doing now; I probably wouldn't have become a Gundam pilot; I wouldn't have had a chance to meet any of the other pilots, who have become my best friends; I wouldn't have met Heero...

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell; I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Oh!" I laughed a little. "Don't sweat it; it's really no big deal. L2's where I'm from, and I've accepted that. It's not something to get moody over. And stop calling me Mr. Maxwell. It sounds odd." I scrunched my nose. "Makes me sound like I'm stuck up, and I'm anything but, trust me."

Fred's smile returned and he nodded. "Of course, Duo. My apologies."

"No biggie." I smiled back, before returning my attention to the view outside my window. "So, Fred, I'm a little curious about something..."

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was me?" I glanced at the back of his head. "Did you ask every guy you came across?"

Fred laughed before responding. "No no. Mr. Yuy gave a very good description of you."

"He did?" Now I was intrigued. "What'd he say?"

"Well..." his smile widened. "Mr. Yuy said to look for the gorgeous young man with long sun-kissed chestnut hair, strikingly beautiful violet eyes that could captivate you after a single glance, and a smile that will make you swoon."

"Wha-Hahaha!" I doubled over with laughter as the image of Heero saying something like that in his usual emotionless voice, topped off with the illusion that his eyes were all dreamy-like throughout.

"Ok ok, I may have embellished it a bit," Fred said as he chuckled along with me, "but he did say you had long hair and violet eyes."

"Ok that sounds more like Heero...thanks." The rest of the ride was silent; Fred focused on weaving through traffic while I gazed out at the scenery as we passed by.

"Here we are." Fred opened the door and moved so that I could step into the foyer first. I immediately felt uncomfortable and completely out of place just from staring at the sitting area in front of me. Two white leather armchairs and a matching sofa encircled each other with a glass coffee table centered in the middle. Floor-to-ceiling windows throughout; and mounted on the wall was what I could only guess a TV much bigger than mine at home. As I continued in and looked around the corner, I saw a wall that only extended to about three-quarters of the room, offering plenty of space to go to the next room, where a bed was clearly visible. Against the wall was a wet bar with a mini fridge underneath and cabinets filled with glasses above it.

Venturing further in toward the bed, I stopped as soon as I came to a door. Curious me opened it, revealing an extremely oversized bathroom, equipped with a double-sink vanity, stand-alone glass-encased shower, and (as if it were necessary) a garden-style bathtub, big enough to fit three people, maybe four, easily.

"Whoa..."

"Isn't it splendid? Just imagine the things you could do in there..."

"Yeah...hey!" I whipped around to see Fred giving me this all-knowing grin. My cheeks burned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fred raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...oh shut up!" I closed the door and continued toward the bedroom, trying my best (and failing miserably) to ignore the polite chuckling coming from behind me. This room too had huge windows covering the walls, letting in the "natural" artificial light. I walked over to take in the view of the city skyline and wondered if it would look this nice at night...maybe better? I then peered down to the street below. We were so high up...almost to the top of the building. It made me feel so important and powerful...wow...so this was the lifestyle Heero has enjoyed for the past three months...

Fred brought my bag and suitcase into the bedroom and rested them against the bed. "So, is there anything I can do for you-order room service, turn down the bed-anything?"

I shook my head. "I'll wait until Heero gets here to eat." My put my hand over my stomach as soon as I felt the tell-tale hits of growling. "Do you know when he usually comes in?"

"Well, normally Mr. Yuy doesn't return until the evening, but seeing as how you're here, I'm sure he'll want to return much sooner. In fact," Fred look at his watch, "I should head over to the convention center in case he's ready to come back now." He smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks a lot, Fred."

"You are most welcome, Duo. Good day." He gave me a small bow (which made feel beyond awkward), then turned on his heel and let himself out. As soon as I heard the faint click of the door closing, I pulled out my phone and dialed Hilde's number. It didn't take long for her to long to answer.

"Heero fuck you yet?"

I responded, clearly unfazed. "He's not here, Hilde."

"Wha-you're joking!"

"No, I'm not."

"So he just dropped you off and left you there?"

"Can't drop off someone you didn't pick up."

"Wait...he didn't even meet you at the spaceport!?"

"No, something came up so he had someone else get me...his personal assistant or something, I dunno."

"Uh huh...right." Hilde let out an exasperated sigh. "Lemme guess, did this something have to do with the 'Little Princess?'"

"I dunno, maybe. I didn't ask for details." I leaned against the window. "I really didn't want to know."

"Well, your boyfriend is a piece of work, I tell ya."

"Don't go there right now, please. It's no big deal. I'm here, in his hotel room, so of course I'm going to see him eventually. It's just going to be a little later than I thought. I can accept that."

"That's the problem, Duo. You're always so damn accepting."

"Hilde...stop."

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." She sighed softly. "So what are going to do 'til he gets there?"

"Well I need to take a shower...among other things."

"Ok, well I won't keep you. If you're not too busy later, give me call."

"Yep, sure will."

"Ok, laters!"

"Bye-oh wait, Hilde!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"How's Meri?"

Hilde laughed. "Such a doting parent. She's fine. We're sitting here watching some crap reality show. I'm going to take her for a walk in a few minutes."

"Ok," I sighed happily. "Call you later."

"Or tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." I tossed my phone on the bed and blew at my bangs. "Ok...now what?" I asked myself as I sat down on the bed. I was here...finally...and I'd see Heero soon...well hopefully soon. I kicked off my shoes before falling back onto the mattress. This really wasn't how I imagined my first few moments on this colony: alone...in a hotel...hormones raging from complete lack of total fulfillment for the past three months. Don't get wrong - I'm not shy of taking care of my "needs" personally. I actually find that it's a perfectly healthy pastime, especially when you're bored as hell and have nothing better to do; but that sort of thing cannot permanently replace the touch and feel of another person...it's definitely not the same. So yes, I'm a little pent up, and in need of some special love and care, which I was pretty damn sure Heero wouldn't mind doing. I smirked at the thought.

"Well...I should probably take that shower," I said to myself as I stretched out on the bed. I had every intention of getting up to accomplish my plan, but the bed was so comfortable. I curled up and sighed softly as my body welcomed the plush pillowy feel of the mattress under me. I could fall asleep right now...embrace this relaxation and faint comforting scent from the comforter. I could simply drift away into a wonderful dream...where everything is perfect...just perfect...

* * *

The first thing I sensed was a touch...fingers gliding up my thigh to my waist and finding their way under my shirt. My stomach fluttered excitedly as a hand brushed over my skin as it slowly made its way over my stomach and lower back. I sighed contentedly, enjoying the delicate feeling...I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was with me. His touch was always unique to me...no one could copy it. I shifted to lie on my back, forcing him to move his hand back over my stomach. I could sense him smiling at me as he continued his ministrations, moving his hand tantalizingly upward until a finger brushed against one of my nipples, making me gasp.

He chuckled. "Sensitive, aren't we?"

"You have no idea..." I responded. Then I felt my bangs be brushed back and lips gently touching my forehead. I opened my eyes, and smiled as I was greeted by the deep blue orbs of the one who filled my every thought; the person I loved more than anything. "Hey, Heero."

"Hey, Duo." Without another word, Heero leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. The sweetness and slight pressured made me smile. It only lasted a moment, and wasn't the type of kiss I was expecting our first one in three months to be, but it was appropriate and very satisfying. As he sat up, he removed his hand from under my shirt and rested it next to my side. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, pretty good," I said as I stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6."

Really?" I turned my head to look outside; sure enough, the sun had long since set, and the night sky was illuminated with the many different lights decorating the buildings nearby...is was a nice view. I returned my attention back to Heero. "Did you just get back?"

Heero shook his head. "I got here at around 4 and saw that you were sleeping." He grinned. "I figured I could let you rest for a few more hours."

"Oh? Well how considerate of you."

"I try...sometimes."

"Haha, oh yeah?" I sat up just enough so our faces were mere inches apart. "So...now what?"

Heero's smile widened only slightly and his hand came up to move a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well...I was thinking..." he brushed his lips against mine before trailing over my jawline, "if you're up to it that is..." his mouth moved lower to my neck as his hands came up my sides ever so slowly.

"Yeah...?" I breathed. My eyes slid shut as I felt Heero's mouth close over the skin of my neck. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, and loud enough in my ears that I could barely hear my own panting. Oh yes, this was definitely what I had been waiting for. All my waiting and patience was finally starting to pay off! In a few short minutes I would be on cloud nine, savoring every touch and feel, drowning in it all. That's what I wanted, more than anything...so I was a little confused by the response he gave me. My eyes blinked open and watched as he pulled back. "What'd you say?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner..." I repeated, as if the word was foreign to me. Seriously...at a time like this? After three months apart, here I was, on his bed, clearly willing and able to do whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, however he wanted...and he said dinner!? I hadn't eaten all damn day and believe me, food was definitely not number 1 on my list of priorities, not when the object of my best fantasies was just mere inches away from me! What the fuck!?

"Duo?"

"Eh?" I looked at him, blinking a few times. "Oh sorry...spaced out there for a second." I fiddled with the tip of braid. "So...dinner..."

"Yes." He tilted his head. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well...yeah, sure I guess." My stomach grumbled at me. Ok, so I was starving. I hadn't had a bite to eat since last night when I scarfed down some fries and a greasy burger, but this was way more important. "I dunno, I just thought maybe we could-" Before I could finish, Heero's lips were on me again, but this time passion was much more prominent. I reveled in the feel of it as my eyes fluttered shut, and when his tongue ghosted over my lips, they parted without a second thought. He took the opportunity to slip inside, and I heard myself whimper as soon our tongues met. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to him and holding me tightly. This was so much better than food! My hands clutched at the front of his shirt, wanting so desperately to draw him closer to me, to press every inch of him against my body, melding us together as much as possible...and that's when he pulled away, letting out a dejected sigh. Noooo!

"God, I've missed you," he said, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek before getting off the bed.

"Oh really? Funny way of showing it," I muttered as I crossed my arms. This was getting way too frustrating.

Heero looked down at me. "I have, really. And believe me - I want nothing more than to have my way with you right now..."

"Ok..." I got into a kneeling position on the bed and scooted over so that I was level with Heero. "Then why not?" I snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "Oh come on, I'm here now...we're together, so why not just enjoy ourselves for a little bit, then we can get dinner afterward." I nuzzled his neck, eliciting a soft sigh from him. "Please?"

"You know by the time we're done 'enjoying ourselves' everywhere will be closed."

"Maybe..." I pulled back to look at him and shrugged. "But we can always order room service...nothing wrong with that, right?"

"...Right." There was a twinkle in Heero's eyes and I could tell that a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Oh, yes, please say to hell with dinner so we can get down to real business...namely fucking my brains out. Please, pretty please! Heero sighed again, shaking his head. "We really can't right now; we'll be late." GODDAMMIT! You're fucking kidding me! What do I gotta do - rip my own damn clothes off!?

I let my arms drop to my sides. "Late for what?" I asked in my most annoyed tone so that Heero could know that I was not the least bit pleased.

"Dinner..." Heero walked over to the closet, "with Relena."

"What!?" I immediately jumped off the bed. "Why!?"

"Because she invited us." Heero glanced at me as he looked through the clothes neatly pressed and hung up. "She wants to see you."

"Come again?" I crossed my arms, clearly not believing what he just said. The little princess wanted to see me, the boyfriend of her obsession? She could barely stand being around me (and vice versa), yet she voluntarily wants to see me...does anyone else smell horseshit? "Why would she want to see me - I thought she didn't like me."

"I thought so too."

"Then why?"

"Who knows..." Heero returned to the bed to lay down a black button up collar shirt and dark blue jeans. "I told her you were here and she asked me to bring you tonight."

"Uh huh..." I walked over to the window to look at the street below. I silently watched the cars as they drove by. The night wasn't even over and I was ready to call it...at least going to back to sleep would be better than subjecting myself to that woman's ramblings and none-too-discreet jabs at me. I tolerate her because of Heero, because he considers her a friend and they have known each other longer than he's known me...by a couple days.

"You'll need to change," Heero spoke from behind me. "Relena made reservations at some upscale restaurant...not black tie, but I doubt they'd let you in wearing a t-shirt and washed out jeans. Did you bring anything a little more formal?"

I tightened my grip on my arms, trying to contain my ever increasing frustration. "Only the outfit for the party." I scoffed and glanced at him briefly. "I didn't think I needed to bring a whole lot of fancy clothes seeing as how this is supposed to be my vacation..."

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders. "I'm sorry...I know you don't like being around her. It's only dinner..." Heero gave me a gentle squeeze. "Just for an hour or two, humor her."

"Hmph..." I turned my head to look at him. The things I do for this man. "Do I have time to freshen up?"

Heero smiled. "Sure...but make it quick. We need to leave in about thirty minutes if we're going to get there on time."

"Right...guess washing my hair is out..." I moved past Heero to get my carryon bag. After setting it on the bed I pulled out my body wash and a clip for my hair. Just before I exited the room, and turned back to eye Heero staring at me, an all too familiar expression on his face. "You can join me, if you like." I said, a sly grin on my face.

Heero sighed, leaning against the window. "Tempting...but I showered earlier."

I immediately frowned and threw my hands up. "Why do I bother? Fine, whatever." Without waiting for a response I left the room and went to the bathroom. It felt a little cooler than the rest of the suite, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. I was in full pout mode now. Horny and unsatisfied, and not pleased with the thought that I would probably need to take care of it alone knowing that I had a perfectly capable lover just outside who could help...oh but wait - he surprisingly doesn't want to. This is brilliant, real fucking brilliant.

I wasted no time removing my clothes. The sooner I finished showering, the sooner I could get this night over with. I put my hair up before stepping into the shower. As soon as I turned the knob, a spray of nicely heated water fell over me, but I made sure to avoid letting it touch my hair. It didn't take long for the stall to fill up with steam. After spending hours traveling and on my feet, the heat and pressure against my skin was very much welcomed; and as much as I wanted to just stand there enjoying it, I knew I had to be quick, otherwise Heero would probably get annoyed.

"Great start to a vacation, huh..." I muttered as I proceeded to soap up. Why was I doing this, really? It wasn't because I was about to see Relena. I could roll around in trash and not think twice before meeting that woman. I didn't care what she thought of me, and I sure as hell didn't care if I impressed her. The only reason I was even going was because Heero asked me...well...he didn't really ask, more like told, but whatever. The point is that I was going along with it, and not happily I might add. The food better be damn good.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open, but as the shower door opened a cold breeze made me shiver. I turned just as Heero planted a solid kiss on my lips and arms encircled me, bringing our bodies together in a heated embrace. My hands were no less busy caressing his arms, chest, bottom - as soon as I gripped his ass, Heero groaned and pushed me up against the side of the stall. He lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and his mouth latched onto my neck. I gasped sharply as I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

"I thought-ah-you said we'd be late if we did this?" I managed to gasp out.

Heero grunted as he positioned himself under me. He smirked. "Fuck it." My eyes widened with excitement, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a giddy laugh just before he claimed my lips again. Now, this is what I call a great start to a vacation.

* * *

Well, so far things are still going well, but of course all good things must come to an end...sigh...anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and will take a little time to review. See you next chapter!


End file.
